


In Which Castiel Moves Into An Apartment And Meets up with Some Of His Bros

by Nerukimi



Series: A Hella Fluffy Series Of Castiel Being Loved And Shit [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Human Castiel, I apologize if anyone's ooc, I haven't decided on the ships yet, I just want to write some fluff, The unnamed person is Kevin, They'll get better acquainted in the next one, angel bro fluff, but I won't bring it up soon, eventually I will though, everyone's a human, for now there's hugs, there was some shit between Cas and Luci
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 06:54:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8318185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerukimi/pseuds/Nerukimi
Summary: After he moved out, Castiel hasn't seen any of his family, though he kept in touch with Gabriel online. Years later, Gabriel mentions that the complex he's living in has a vacant apartment. Castiel, who's current situation isn't exactly perfect(far from it, actually), decides to move into it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I just really wanted to make my own AU where everyone's alive and happy and chill with each other. That's literally the whole reason for this. Again, I apologize if anyone's too ooc.

"Thanks again for the help." Castiel said, nodding his appreciation at his new neighbors.

"No problem," the green eyed man said cheerfully, setting down the last box. "If you ever need anything, I'm down the hall at 409 and Sammy's on the 3rd floor, Room 304."

"Good to know. Your name's Dean, if I remember correctly?"

"Yeah, don't wear it out though. Is that about it?"

Castiel smiled. "Yeah, all that's left is to unpack everything, so I'll be fine. I'll see you guys later, perhaps?"

"Sure. SAM, WE'RE GOING," Dean yells, resulting in Sam walking out of the other roof, sporting one hell of a bitch face as he walked out, briefly waving to Castiel. Dean went to follow him, but turned to face Castiel at the doorway. "Hey, if you're done unpacking tomorrow at about 5, we're going to be at Charlie's apartment. She's in 404, the one with Star Wars stuff all over it. You won't be able to miss it."

"I'll be there." Castiel said, closing the door.

He turned and leaned against the door, sighing in relief. Castiel took in the sight of his apartment, feeling a mixture of pride and excitement. When Gabriel mentioned that the apartment that he lived in had a space open, Castiel practically jumped on the next plane to Indiana. Not that there was anything wrong with his old home(ok, there was, but he didn't want to dwell on that right now).

Castiel moved to unpack the boxes. While he honestly didn't have much to unpack, he was going to make sure he could take up Dean's offer.

~~~

Castiel stood in front of a door that screamed out that the owner was a nerd. Not only was there Star Wars decals, there were various other ones that Castiel didn't really recognize. He rapped on the door twice before it was opened by a petite red head.

"Uh hello, I'm assuming you're Charlie?.." he questioned nervously. She nodded as her smile widened.

"You must be Cas!" she squealed in delight as she hugged him. "Dean and Sam mentioned you might be coming over. I would've came over to introduce myself, but I was kind of busy," she glanced up at him for a moment. "I thought you'd be shorter... Come on in, sit down!" Castiel obliged, too dazed to do anything else. The people here were so... welcoming, and it was nice. A little weird, but nice.

"Hey Cas, glad you could make it," Dean says, making Castiel snap out of it. Castiel realized that there were 4 sets of eyes on him, Dean's, Sam's, a friendly looking person that he hasn't met yet, and...

"Gabriel?" Castiel practically whispered, standing there with his mouth agape. He didn't get the chance to see him(or anyone other than Sam and Dean, actually), and while he expected to run into him at some point, seeing Gabriel after all these years still... shocked him, for lack of better wording.

"The one and only, Cassie," Gabriel smirked, pulling Castiel into a hug. "I've missed you, brother," he added sincerely.  
Castiel fought hard not to break right then and there. "I've missed you too, Gabriel," he muttered, attempted to keep his voice from cracking. After a few seconds, Gabriel finally pulled away and wiped his eyes.

Gabriel noticed that Castiel noticed and immediately tried to play it off. "Christ, Cassie, you stink. When's the last time you took a shower?" he joked.

"I showered this morning, I don't understand..." Castiel frowned as Gabriel burst out laughing before eventually smiling at the sound of it. He didn't fully comprehend how much he missed that sound before now.

"No hug for me?" a snarky voice boomed. Castiel turned around, blanching when he saw Lucifer standing in the doorway with a hella wide grin and his arms outstretched. Castiel stayed next to Gabriel, looking at Lucifer with mistrust. Lucifer's grin and arms dropped when he saw how Castiel reacted. "Oh, come off it, Cas, I'm here to welcome you back. I... I missed you too, you know," Lucifer said quietly, scratching the back of his neck. "I know I wasn't exactly the greatest brother before, but..." he trailed off, looking up at Cas hopefully. Castiel sighed, then went up to Lucifer, giving him an awkward hug. Lucifer was surprised, but hugged back. The hug lasted all of 4 seconds before they pulled apart, both looking mildly uncomfortable, but at the same time relieved. "Alright, now that that's out of the way," Lucifer coughed, "I call Castiel being on my team."

"Luci, for the last time we're all on the same team."

"...Teams? What exactly are we playing?" Castiel asked, looking around for an answer.

Charlie bounced into the room, flopping between Dean and the other person who Cas has yet to acquire the name of. "You didn't tell him?" she asked Dean, who shrugged and smiled weakly. "Ok, so there's this laser tag tournament downtown, and we've been going against... this one group of people for a while. You don't have to go, but we kind of already paid for you to go, and there's no refunds."

Castiel looked at everyone in bewilderment. He didn't understand why these people had just accepted him into their friend group so easily, especially when he only really knew two of them. Before he could think about his situation more, Gabriel slung his arm around Castiel.

"So, Cassie, are you in or what?" he beamed. "This is kind of a welcome back party, too, so if you needed another reason to go, there's that."

Castiel nodded. "Yes, I'll participate."

The sudden cheering nearly burst out his eardrums.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're wondering why everyone acts like he's been there friend and they already know him and all that shit, it's because Gabriel raves about him all the time to them, so they kind of do know him in a sense. Gabe actually asked Dean and Sam to help Castiel move in if he couldn't. I'm still working on why Gabe and Charlie were busy, but until then, here's some cookies for you to eat while you wait for the next update.
> 
> WARNING: I FORGET TO WRITE EASILY, SO I'D SUGGEST THAT YOU EITHER BOOKMARK THIS OR SUBCRIBE IF THIS ACTUALLY CAUGHT YOUR INTEREST BECAUSE I DON'T DO SCHEDULES.


End file.
